Brother vs Brother
by muttation
Summary: Clare Edwards is head over heels in love with her current boyfriend Jake. He's Mr. Right, he's 'the one' but when she finally meets his polar opposite brother, Eli, feelings she never thought she would feel boil. When Eli starts to 'tease' and get closer to her and Jake starts getting distant, she's feeling more and more confused. What will she do now? OCC/ Maybe rated M idk.


**a\n:** You guys hate me? Yeah, I know. I've been MIA so I am aware of how annoyed you guys are. School is over, im writing again and my eclare feels are back. asdfghjkl; they aren't back yet but the writers better not toy with my feelings. I WILL BE AVENGED.. is it? well anyway, who else read Divergent/Insurgent? I looove that book. I have a thing for dystopian novels. The Hunger Games for example. (FINNICK ODAIR LOVE ME DOWN)

_Clare Edwards is head over heels in love with her current boyfriend Jake. He's Mr. Right, he's 'the one' but when she finally meets his polar opposite brother , Eli, familiar feelings stir. When Eli starts to 'tease' her, she's feeling more and more confused. What will she do now?  
_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Degrassi - or anything else I refer to.

**Rated M - **hmm maybe later it will count..

* * *

''I love you, Jake.''

I leaned over and placed my lips onto Jake's which he acted upon almost immediately kissing me back softly. A hand to my face, a grip to his neck and we're kissing on his unmade bed. He grins at me as I kiss his cheek tenderly, trying to take in the unique smell of chestnut and wood. I stare into his eyes and I realize how lucky I am to be romantically affiliated with someone so special.

''I love you too.'' He responds attempting to detangle himself from me but instead I pull him in closer. He snorts at my desperation and he leans up, facing me, his head resting on his arm. I run my hands through his pine colored hair and Jake grins toothily taking in my appearance. Before we started dating, he was more into Katie Matlin, the head of the newspaper. After Katie confessed she was in love with Drew Torres, they broke off whatever they had and I don't want to brag, but he basically came running to me.

Jake sat up straight and looked around the room chewing on his lower lip. ''What's wrong?'' I ask him and I place a hand on his shoulder, which he shrugs off. I frown to myself, before catching Jake ogling me before snapping back to reality.

''Okay, um.'' He starts and fiddles with his thumbs. ''My brother-''

''You have a brother?'' I interrupt slightly shocked by this development. More than once had he said he was an only child, was he keeping this from me on purpose? Jake nods looking everywhere but me, and I sighed staring at the blue bedsheets under our weight.

''Yeah and he's coming,to Degrassi. '' Jake announces and I smile happily, I'll get to meet his long lost brother and he'll get to spend more time with a..guy. I then realized that Jake hasn't hung out with any of his guy friends since we started dating and a pang of guilt boiled inside me. Am I stopping him? I certainly don't think he want's to hang out with me 24/7.

''That's great.'' I respond and Jake shakes his head furiously, letting his hair stick out in multiple directions.

''No. It's really not.'' Jake responds with a frown and I open my mouth to speak but something like a whimper escapes my lips. ''He's a lunatic who wears all black and listens to Van Halen while he jerks off to the show, _Friends_.''

I wince at his vulgar attitude toward his own brother and Jake notices my uncomfortable state. Sighing, he smiles weakly before getting off the bed. ''When is he coming?'' I ask him and Jake shrugs.

''Tomorrow.'' He made a sullen face and I gasped at the close proximity. I stood up and hit him on the shoulder and he frowned at me mumbling a small 'ow'. God I knew he was avoiding him telling me.

''So you decided to tell me a day before he actually came?'' I wondered knowing the obvious answer and Jake nodded quickly. ''Nice.'' I added sarcastically and Jake sighed. ''How do I talk to him?'' Jake chewed on his lower lip.

''You might not even meet him..'' Jake trailed off stubbornly. ''But if you do, stay silent. Usually he'll do the talking and some things he might say are a little inappropriate and OH! Don't be affiliated with him in any way. Got it?''

''Yes Sir.'' I responded and Jake smiled at me before slowly leaning in, his lips teasing mine and I giggled quietly before his lips came in contact with mine.

''Hmm.'' Jake mumbles and I smile to myself. ''Have I ever told you I loved you?''

''Maybe once or twice.''

* * *

**_The Next Day_**

''Jake where are you?'' I said walking down the street towards The Dot expecting to see a happy Jake in one of the tables but instead all were vacant. I sighed as I gripped on my cellphone waiting for a response but instead Jake breathed in tiredly as if I were annoying him. ''We planned a date together..remember?'' I said raising my voice and I hear shuffling on the other end before Jake speaks.

''Eli is coming early, I didn't expect him till tonight.'' Jake explains and more shuffling through the phone. ''We're getting his room fixed up before we pick him up from the airport.''

''Eli?'' I respond. ''...oh.'' I sit on an empty table and look around while rolling my tongue, bored. I stared at the couple near me as they shared a cup together with two straws,cliche indeed. ''So I have to enjoy my food alone?'' I wondered and Jake mumbles 'no'

''Call Imogen.'' He suggested and I shrugged thinking if it were a good idea. ''Later you both can meet Eli, he might be Imogen's type. You never know.'' Jake explains and I contemplate on whether I should bring Imogen or not. ''Actually, company me when we pick him up.'' I can almost feel Jake smile, its a natural girlfriend instinct.

I sighed and stood silent for a few seconds before nodding. ''Yeah, okay.'' I murmur. ''I'll invite Imogen.''

''Well I need to go.'' Jake says with a sigh and I slouch on my seat, drawing imaginary circles on the table out of pure boredom.

''When are you going to pick me up?'' I ask him and Jake stays silent mumbling words to himself before he clears his throat.

''Be ready by 9.'' He says, ''I love you Clare.'' He adds and I smile to myself.

''I love you too.'' After I responded, he hung and I set my phone on the table staring at the screen before dialing Imogen's number.

''Hello?''

''Imogen, its me Clare.''

* * *

_**A few hours later.**_

''When is he going to arrive?'' Jake glances at his watch impatiently. ''It's already 1:00.'' He adds and I lace my fingers with his in an attempt to calm him down. I shoot him a smile which he reciprocates before we stare back at the gate.

Imogen jumped up excitedly. ''Who are we going to meet?'' She said looking at the gates in awe and I shoot a glance at her, which she ignores.  
Jake, his father, Imogen and I wait in front of the gates for a few minutes more when a wave of people rush out from the gate. Jake stands on his tiptoes to get a better view and I do the same. Glen (Jake's dad) told us he'll be back before disappearing in a crowd of nostalgic men and woman.

''Hey asshole!'' Said a slightly shorter boy, who looked a little older than me. He shoots Jake a grin and Jake groans to himself while the said Eli hugs him dryly.

''Why are you calling me an asshole?'' Jake said and his brother glanced at Imogen and I before looking back at Jake.

''Because, you moved to your precious Canada while I had to stay home and help mom with pregnancy issues. I was doing hard labor while you had fun. So therefor you, my friend, are an asshole.'' He hit Jake's arms with a sarcastic smile before looking back at Imogen and I.

''Eli, this is my _girlfriend _Clare.'' Jake said and I noticed how he added a weird emphasis to the label and I furrowed an eyebrow. ''This is her best friend,Imogen.'' I wave slightly and I don't know if he was trying to mock me, but he did the same. He then put his full attention on Imogen who smiled and shook his hand.

''Jake, you actually found a girlfriend?'' He questioned and I let the blush rise in my cheeks. ''Shocking.'' He added with a hint of sarcasm. Jake's father, Glen walked toward us with balloons and a donut.

''Oh, hi daddy-o.'' Eli greets with a smile and Glen hands him the donut and the balloons.

''Hi son.'' He greets. ''How's Cece?''

''She still fucked up about the divorce.'' Eli responds and I wince at his language. I'm not used to such foul language, im aware Jake curses by he tries to refrain himself from using it around me.

''Eli, no cursing.'' Glens says at him while looking at me apologetically. We start walking through the airport to the parking lot and I take this time to look at Eli's appearance.

It surprises me that Eli and Jake are related by blood since they look so different. Eli has jet black shaggy hair while Jake's is a chestnut/pine cone colored. Jake's tall, Eli's not. Jake wears neutral colors and has a thing for plaid while Eli is wearing black skinny jeans, a black v-neck, black boots, a slightly grey kind of black vest. and more black. Don't get me started with their attitudes. I only known Eli for a few minutes but he seems like someone completely opposite of Jake.

After we get in the car Imogen leans beside Eli and looks at him with a smile. ''So where did you come from?'' She asked. Typical Imogen, always excited to question and learn.

''Ohio.'' Eli mumbles staring out the window and Imogen nods. '' I'm originally from here, but at a young age we moved.'' He explains and Imogen leans back with a smile. She leans closer to me and realized I was texting Jake, who sat right in front of me. I smiled at a sweet text and quickly responded back which Jake responded with a sexy joke. I blushed at the image in my head and wondered what I should text back.

_You're disgusting._

_Oh come on baby you think about it all the time.  
_

_1) don't call me baby. 2) Jake please. Why am I dating u again?  
_

_Because you looove me.  
_

__I smiled a little due to how true something can be in a text.

_Yeah, I do. Only you Jake. You and Me._

_Promise?  
_

_Promise.  
_

* * *

_**I know its pretty short but I wanted to end it there. umm questions?**  
_

_**1) Jake and Eli are related. Just throwing that out there.  
**_

_**2) Jake and Clare were never step-siblings. I can't tell you 'bout the future but..  
**_

_**3) Adam will peak in and out occasionally.  
**_

_**4) Imogen and Clare are BFF's. Clare doesn't affiliate with Alli...yet.  
**_

_**Any more confusing parts? Aspects?  
**_


End file.
